


Copper Eyes

by Mist14



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: And a Hell Of a Lot Of It, But This Comes After The Kisses and Angst, Confused Peter Quill, Eventual Smut, M/M, Rocket and Peter Have The Sex, Virgin Rocket Raccoon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-05-08 19:17:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14700507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mist14/pseuds/Mist14
Summary: Somewhere along the way, he'd stopped seeing the stunning almost black eyes of Gamora whenever he wanted to think of something good. Instead, he'd started seeing autumnal eyes of sparkling copper. Seemed Drax had been both right and wrong - Gamora was not the one for him, but neither was any other woman.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You spurn my natural emotions  
> It makes me feel like dirt and I'm hurt  
> If I start a commotion  
> I run the risk of losing you and that's worse
> 
> Ever fallen in love with someone  
> Ever fallen in love, in love with someone  
> Ever fallen in love, in love with someone  
> You shouldn't've fallen in love with
> 
> \- The Buzzcocks, Ever Fallen In Love (With Someone You Shouldn’t’ve)

Peter spun around wildly in the common area, kicking his legs, flailing his arms and grinding his hips in his insanely awesome dance moves. By his feet, Groot joined in, waving his tiny hands and Drax watched from a safe distance in the kitchen, holding a knife in one hand, a cloth in the other, a wide grin on his face. Mantis sat perched on the kitchen counter, bobbing her head in time with the beat, Kraglin was humming along while leafing through a book at the table and Gamora was steadfastly ignoring him whilst she piloted the ship, though a grin was playing on her lips and every so often, she mouthed a lyric.  
Rocket came up from his workshop where he had been upgrading the aero-rigs and pressed a button on the Zune. The song changed and Peter stopped in his tracks, glaring at Rocket as though he had been interrupted in the middle of something highly important. To himself, he had been. "Dude! I was in the zone!"

"Yeah, the dumbass zone. You're setting a bad example for Groot by playing the same frickin' song eight times in a row!"

"I love that song!"

"Yeah, well, I hate it. Unless you want to find yourself with Orloni shit in your bed, you'd better not play it for at least the rest of today."

"Jerk." Peter muttered, but he didn't press the issue. His previous dancing partner abandoned him in favour of sprinting to Rocket in the hopes that he might play, so Peter looked to Gamora hopefully. She had put the ship on auto-pilot for Kraglin to take over and was peering at the Zune to see which song was now playing. "Wanna dance? We can go old-school!"

Gamora's brows lowered in confusion. "Old-school?"

"Like this." Peter put his hands in the middle of her back and moved as close as he could without compromising her personal space. He'd learned some time ago that getting too close and personal made him liable to get kicked in the nuts and didn't want that to happen. Besides, freaking out Gamora or anyone else in his crew by scaring them was a big no-no. "Put your hands on my shoulders and now..." He began guiding her in circles. "We dance."

Gamora went in circles with him willingly. She relaxed and Peter thought that she might secretly even be enjoying herself a little. She looked into his eyes with her glossy dark ones and smiled. If she wasn't a widely-feared and respected assassin, he probably would have thought the smile she bestowed upon him was cute. Despite this, the fact he was dancing with this incredibly fierce, incredibly strong, incredibly sexy woman, something felt off. Something had felt different ever since Ego and Peter had thought it was something related to Yondu dying for him, but it only flared up whenever he was getting somewhere with Gamora. Needless to say, it was a real mood-killer. He stopped the dance and she cupped his cheek in an unusually loving manner. "It's okay. We spoke of it and some things don't always last. You'll always be my teammate and my friend, Peter."

Peter sighed. "Dammit, Gams. What happened to me?" He let his hands drop, defeated. Was it losing his Celestial powers? Was he losing his touch?

"People change, Peter." Gamora squeezed his shoulder and turned to head back to her room, calling over her shoulder; "By the way, Rocket was right - you did play that song repetitively!"

"It's a good song! Gamora-" But it was too late and her door closed gently. Peter snorted. What did she or Rocket know about music anyways? In fact, now they were both gone...He went to change the song back. He began his mad dancing again, only for a yell of disbelieving rage to come from Rocket and Groot's shared quarters.

"QUILL!"

"I think you'd best turn that off, Peter." Kraglin mused from where he sat in the pilot seat. "Rocket sounds mighty pissed."

"Screw Rocket!" Peter boldly declared and he turned it up. He even started to sing loudly along, going out of tune on purpose because he knew it would annoy Rocket even more.

"That does it!" Rocket barrelled into Peter's shins, knocking him to the ground. Despite his small stature, he was damn strong and he showed it, raining pummelling blows on Peter's torso before the blond could grab his paws in his larger hands. "You dick, Quill! I'll find an Orloni, feed it laxatives and glue your lips to its ass cheeks!"

"You do that and I'll tell Groot where you hide the candy!"

"Like you would!" Rocket sneered from where he knelt on Peter's chest.

That was true. Peter and Rocket rarely agreed on most things, but when it came to the sapling there were barely any disagreements and candy consumption was one of the things they did agree on. "You do that and I'll put in a call and make sure you never get served in any bars again!"

That had an effect. Rocket swore and relaxed his body, showing that he no longer had any intention to fight. "Douchebag."

Peter grinned and let go of Rocket's paws. His hands suddenly felt so empty and then his entire being felt empty when Rocket got off his chest. He stood and glanced at Rocket who was staring at him with watchful brown eyes. Peter was unable to stop staring himself. Rocket had such beautiful eyes. Copper, amber, dark gold...a whole treasure trove of precious metals and jewels were in those eyes. His heart quickened and he had to force himself to look away before looking down at Rocket again. "So, um...is Groot okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine. I'd just got him down for a nap when you blasted that crap through the ship."

"Sorry, man."

Rocket shrugged. "He's a heavy sleeper anyways." His ears flicked up and he looked toward the cockpit. "You're gettin' a call, Pete."

A call! That meant units and adventure, the two greatest things in their job. Peter ran to the screen, the others not far behind and tapped the pulsing answer button. "Starlord and the Guardians. How may we be of service?"

The face onscreen wore a hood with a curved slit over the eyes. Their skin was violet and the eyes were of a very deep, yet very clear green. "There is something I need you to retrieve for me..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at the stars  
> Look how they shine for you  
> And everything you do  
> Yeah they were all yellow  
> ....  
> Your skin  
> Oh yeah your skin and bones  
> Turn into something beautiful  
> You know you know I love you so  
> You know I love you so
> 
> \- Coldplay, Yellow

 

The Voluntar Gem was frickin' enormous. One of the largest cut diamonds in the known galaxy, it had been sitting in the vaults of the Aksarii people for over a hundred years and was now being returned to the Voluns who had just come out of war with the Aksarii. Rocket was enchanted. Peter thought it made sense. Rocket loved shiny things, he loved valuable things and the Voluntar gem was roughly twice his size, was a jewel and was worth roughly eight and a half billion units. His mind was probably going into overdrive. For their troubles, they were earning a cool two million units. Two. Million. And Peter got to enjoy the sight of a raccoonoid who appeared to be in love.

"I am Groot!"

"Rocket, Groot wants you to read to him."

"Daddy's busy." Rocket mumbled. When Groot whipped a vine out, catching his ear smartly, he cursed. "You violent li'l shit!"

"You should be focusing on your son, not mentally dating a giant rock!" Gamora scolded. "It's Groot's bedtime and he needs you! NOW!"

"Alright, I'm going!" Rocket scooped up Groot and lightly tossed him in the air as payback for the sapling hitting him. Some payback - Groot squealed with delight. Rocket didn't have it in him to be anything approaching mean to Groot. He might have loved the Voluntar Gem, but he cherished his adopted son.

Peter followed him to just outside their quarters. Hearing Groot and Rocket -  it just reminded him bittersweetly of himself and Yondu way back when. Looking under the bed for space monsters, pretending to be attacked by one, laughter, gentle talking, asks for affection, giving of affection, the telling of a story and finally a goodnight kiss. He leaned against the wall, feeling tears well up in his eyes, one spilling over the lid and leaving a hot trail down his left cheek.

"Aww, shit! Quill, you know it's creepy to stand outside of people's rooms, right- Are you crying?"

Peter shook his head, wiping his face roughly. "No. I'm just thinking."

"I'd be crying too if I had to think with your disgusting mind."

Typical Rocket. Peter rolled his eyes at him. "You're so like Yondu was with me when you're with Groot."

Rocket looked touched. "I am? Thanks, Quill!"

Peter had been expecting him to make a joke, crack playfully at Yondu. He was pleasantly surprised that Rocket took it as a compliment. "I just like to listen to you guys sometimes. Do you mind?"

Rocket shrugged, apparently not caring. "Whatever, man. It's no secret you love the kid as much as I do, so, yeah."

Peter watched Rocket head back toward the object of his affections, trying not to smile. They all loved the sapling, but Rocket's love outshone everything they had. They had hoped for Groot, but Rocket had wanted him. And now he was here and even the new love of his life wasn't enough to dissuade Rocket from taking utmost care of the tree-child. He wandered back to the cockpit only to find Rocket had not gone back to the Voluntar Gem after all. "You okay?"

"Me? Yeah, just figured I'd best do something more productive than staring at a rock. Groot asked me why it was so special and I couldn't say anything more than 'it was pretty and I liked it'." Rocket scratched his neck thoughtfully. "He said I was a hypocrite because I didn't let him stare for hours on end when we saw that light show and I couldn't say anything to that, neither. So here I am on night shift with you. You mind?"

Peter shook his head. "Nope. I'm happy to have your company, man." He took his seat and relaxed, tapping his foot in time to the tune. The tune from the Zune. He laughed out-loud and told Rocket what he had just come up with.

Rocket groaned. "Flarkin' hell, Quill! Staring at a lump of stone was better than hearin' your shitty jokes!"

"It wasn't a joke. It was an observation that only the smartest guy in the universe could've made."

"You Terrans are dumbasses."

"You're Terran, man!" Peter retorted.

"For the final frickin' time, Star-dick, I am not a raccoon!"

Whatever Rocket said. Peter wasn't going to get in an argument with him about whatever he was or wasn't. Not tonight. Rocket's new nickname for him on the other hand... "Don't call me Star-dick!"

"You deserved it."

"Yeah?" Peter flicked the tip of his ear, not to hurt him, but to annoy him. "Then you deserve this!"

Rocket slapped his hand away. "If you like having four fingers and a thumb, quit flickin' my ear, douche-lord!"

Oh, that would not fly. Peter flicked him again and snatched his hand out of reach as Rocket snapped at him. "Ha! Missed!" Rocket leapt from his seat onto Peter's lap, trying to slug him. Peter grabbed his paws and the two began struggling. Well, not struggling. More holding onto each other's hands, with Rocket trying to kick him only to get hoicked into the air to avoid those feet making contact with any part of Peter's anatomy. Soon, Rocket stopped trying to hurt him and Peter let him drop a centimetre or so onto his thighs and, on instinct, wrapped his arms around him. He remembered Rocket's dislike of being treated like a pet too late, but Rocket didn't even murmur a complaint. Instead, he held onto him just as tightly, snuggling against him as though it was the most natural thing. Hell, maybe it was. "Rocket..." At the mention of his name, Rocket turned his face up, his eyes staring into Peter's. Peter had noticed but never really appreciated how beautiful they were. Shades of amber, dark gold, glossy copper collected around black pupils that were wider than normal. Peter remembered being told once that people's eyes got wider when they were looking at someone they were attracted to and his heartrate grew quicker.

Rocket began struggling, this time for real. He jumped back into his previous seat and slumped in a relaxed position that didn't seem to be quite natural. "How long we got until we reach Voluntis, Quill?"

Peter forced the image of those eyes that had betrayed Rocket's feelings out of his mind and frowned in thought. "We should arrive late tomorrow."

"Thank God. I hope they have good bars there."

"They're not big drinkers."

"Good. More for me."

Peter knew Rocket had a stash somewhere, but didn't press the issue. He lay back and put his hands behind his head, interlacing his fingers, thinking about the sudden shift in his feelings. Had they always been there? He and Rocket and Gamora (and Groot, or rather his sorely-missed dad) had met pretty much at the same time. He'd not been with as many men as he had been with women and must have confused his romantic affections, thinking that Gamora was the one he wanted. He sighed, that heavy feeling still weighting in his lungs. Things had just gotten horribly complex and he hoped they wouldn't go on to become straight up ugly. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

The Volun Royal Family didn't show any part of their bodies, covering them under vibrantly coloured cloths decked out in dazzling jewels. The poorer and less respected the Volun people were, the less expensive the clothes and the less they wore. Despite that, they were, remarkably, very friendly to them, explaining the reason for their century-long war and, after handing over their pay, offered them a place to stay for as long as they saw fit. Peter looked at his family. "We can stay, accept their generous offer, right, guys?"

"It would be an opportunity to explore the planet." Gamora said. "I've heard many, many stories about your training halls."

"Our world is your home for as long as you are here." The Volun Queen promised.

Peter expected Rocket to be flippant or to follow Gamora as she followed a guide to the training halls. Instead, the raccoonoid looked at the Queen. "I got a question. Why is that thing so special to you people?" At the tilted head of the Queen, he shrugged. "Don't get me wrong, I would steal the thing if Quill hadn't told me a thousand times not to, but there's others you have here that are bigger. Why's that one so important?"

Peter looked nervously at the Queen. Were they to be shot at now Rocket had mentioned stealing something the people had fought a war over?

The Queen started chuckling. "It was found as you see it now. The legend goes that if you touch it and think of something in your life, you will see what it most important to that part. For example, if I were to touch it and think of romance, I would see my wife. Should I think of family, I would see my daughter. Does that explain it?"

Rocket looked up at Peter and then at the Queen. "Yeah, thanks." He scooped Groot from where he was standing and held him to Drax. "I'm going to find a bar. Don't wait up."

Peter bowed his head to the Queen respectfully as she stood and watched Drax and Groot disappear. He glanced at the Voluntar Gem and after being granted permission via a nod from the guard, put his hand on the gem, thinking of romance. Those brilliantly bright brown eyes confirmed what he'd known. He was undeniably in love with Rocket.

* * *

"What's up, man?"

Rocket grinned up at him. The bartender looked positively thrilled. In his tip jar, he had so many units that the container was overflowing. "Quill, this is my new friend - the Cocktail King! Ask him for anything and he'll make it just for you."

"I'll have a Gunavian beer, thanks. Rocket, what can I get you?"

"An A'askavarian whisky."

"A shot or the bottle?"

Rocket squinted at the bartender through unfocused eyes. "You listen here, you little shit. I'm not stupid 'nough to drink an entire frickin' bottle of that stuff!" He pulled Peter's sleeve. "He's tryin' to kill me so's he can take all my units. Well, it's a good thing I'm the greatest marksman in the galaxy! Ain't no one can take me on!"

Peter stopped the bartender from pouring a whole shot out and watched Rocket drink it without noticing that it was only half a shot. "You having fun?"

"Fun? I'm frickin' great, Quill. I got a guy with all the time in the world to make me drinks, a cute kid at home and you're with me. How could I not be havin' fun?"

He couldn't have a serious conversation with Rocket while he was drunk, but he could make sure he didn't get himself in any trouble _while_ he was drunk. He stuck with the beer, discreetly ensuring that Rocket didn't get drunk enough that he thought displaying his skills as a marksman would be a good idea. Despite the fact he was more than a little tipsy, Rocket was in a calm, almost docile mood, but Peter knew that could change in an instant. In many ways, it was probably a good thing that the Volun people weren't big drinkers because if Rocket was crowded whilst drunk, it made him more likely to flip out.

He was much more open to talking all of a sudden. Not about serious or heavy stuff, because Rocket didn't do chit-chatting about what was clearly a very painful, frightening past unless he was severely distressed. Instead, he talked about what he and Old Groot had gotten up to. Peter found himself both in hysterical laughter and almost wiping mournful tears away as Rocket told what seemed to be thousands of stories, all of which involved violence and escaping impossible situations in increasingly genius ways. And then, at the end of his saga, Rocket stood on the table and pulled himself onto Peter's shoulder, sitting there as though it was the one place in the galaxy he really belonged. "Bedtime, humie."

"Whoa, dude, little less of the h word. " Peter complained as he got up. He knew Rocket didn't just sit on random people's shoulders unless there was a hell of a lot of trust there and was almost flustered that Rocket had deemed him worthy. The only person before Peter that Rocket had trusted to carry him was Groot and Peter found it hard not to grin widely at being chosen. Of course, Rocket was drunk, so he couldn't look too into it.

"That's what you get, Quill, for calling me a trash panda."

"I apologised for that!"

"And you know why you did and I know why you did."

Peter made his way back to the palace, marvelling at the deep blue stone lit with uncut florescent gemstones which looked like golden stars as he walked along the smooth streets. "Because I felt bad?"

"No. Because I felt bad."

That was right. Rocket had asked what a trash panda was and had then looked so genuinely hurt at the definition of the two words that Peter had felt like scum. He liked to think that the conversation that followed, the apologies, had helped to completely heal their, at the time, fracturing relationship. Peter saw a palace guard head towards them and smiled, trying to look friendly. "Hey! Can you show us our rooms, please?"

"Room. I ain't sleeping alone on some weird planet. "

Thankfully, Rocket had mumbled this into Peter's hair and the guard didn't hear the raccoonoid casually insulting his home world. Nonetheless, he jerked his shoulder a little to make Rocket bounce. "Be careful." Peter warned quietly. "Jeez, you little pain in the ass, why do you always feel the need to insult the races with the most pride?"

"Because they make the bestest targets, Quill-lord. " Rocket slurred gently into his ear, his claws against the tender skin of Peter's neck sending tingles racing through his body.

Back to his name yet again. Peter had more important things to focus on than that, however. Like the fact that the prickling tips of the white fur from Rocket's muzzle were nudging into Peter's skin, drawing out goosebumps. He nodded a silent thanks to the guard and, as he walked in his room, had to steady Rocket as he moved from where he sat on his shoulder to cling against his body, holding around Peter's neck with his slender arms. "You okay, Rocket?"

"Mmm. Just wanted down a sec."

"Uh huh." Right, sure, that made perfect sense in a drunken manner of speaking. Rocket wasn't as drunk as he normally liked to get, but he was way further along than Peter was. Peter looked into Rocket's smouldering eyes and smiled to see all the trust in them. Trust he could not - could _never_ afford to betray. He _so_ wanted to act on his feelings, but doing that while Rocket was drunk - that was not something he could or would ever do. He wanted to kiss him, but he had no idea about Rocket's past. He was already drunk, what could a clumsily placed kiss out of nowhere do? No, better to await his sobriety. These noble thoughts, the rightful decision, was taken out of his hands when suddenly a wet, black nose was fitted neatly under his own nose and the firm yet soft outline of a mouth was placed on his. He was unable to help kissing back, his cheeks flushing pink and warm.

Rocket pulled away, looked at him through half-lidded eyes and smiled lazily. "Now _that's_ what I call fun! "

"Oh, shit, I'm sorry, man! You're _drunk_ and I-"

"Shh. I don't give a flying krutack if I'm drunk." Rocket mumbled something Peter couldn't hear and closed his eyes, leaning against Peter's chest, his finger lazily going up and down as if he knew how quickly it made the blonde's heart beat. "You make me feel damn good, Quill."

"Ah... Rocket..." Peter breathed. All he wanted was to cover every inch of him with kisses, worship his body, yet it was so wrong because the raccoonoid was drunk and his trust had been so hard to earn.

"It's okay, baby-boo. I know you don't want a thing like me."

Peter could not stop himself from kissing Rocket after taking a few moments to make sure he had heard him correctly. He needed Rocket to know that he wasn't right, that of course Peter wanted him. He wanted him more than anything.  "No! Rocket, Rocky, you have no idea how much I've wanted you lately...how much I want you _now_. Trust me, I feel for you how you feel for me."

"Do you?"

In answer, Peter gave him a tender, lengthy kiss. He smiled to see how dreamy-eyed Rocket became, as though he was dumbstruck by what he had just received. "We'll talk tomorrow," he promised. He sat on the bed, feeling fulfilled and whole with the one he truly loved in his lap, jewel-bright eyes glimpsing into his soft blue. Lying back, he brought Rocket to lie upon his chest, smiling in wonder at how he looked so at ease, so peaceful where he was. Peter just hoped Rocket remembered loving him when the drunkenness wore off.


	4. Chapter 4

 

Peter could almost feel Rocket's panic as the planet's sunrays awoke them both by illuminating the room in warm rosy hues of pinks, reds and shades of peach. Lazily, calmly, he placed a long kiss to the top of the raccoonoid's head. "Mornin', Rocky."

"Aw, hell... I... we kissed, didn't we?"

"Sure did." Peter smiled dreamily at the memory of what had been arguably his favourite ever kiss. He wanted one now Rocket had pretty much sobered up, but he could tell that Rocket was concerned about it, about what it meant, what it would mean, if it had meant anything. It had meant everything and he was determined to ensure that Rocket understood. "It made me really, stupidly, insanely happy. So don't start freakin' out, thinking dumb shit like how I could want you. Dude, how could I not?"

"Really? But I thought you liked Gamora!"

"So did I, but..." Peter shook his head, recalling the sparkless kisses, the hopeful touches. "It wasn't right for us."

"Then how do you know that you and I will be right together?"

"Because last night made me feel complete."

"You can't possibly mean that. How can you mean that?"

Peter couldn't wait any longer. He pressed his mouth to Rocket's soft, midnight black lips, smiling as he felt the raccoonoid reciprocate the proof of his affections. "Proof enough for you, Rocky?"

"Don't get me wrong, Pete." Rocket mumbled, taking the treasure of his kiss away. "Kissin' you feels better than blowing up a thousand moons simultaneously. But right now I feel like I gotta barf."

Peter grinned. "Is kissing me that bad?"

"Worse."

Peter indulged himself in a few minutes of laughter before wrapping his arms carefully around Rocket. "This feel good to you?"

"You know I trust you, you idiot."

"Just checking." Peter stayed still, marvelling at the many soft threads that made up Rocket's fur. Soft greys, sharp blacks, warm browns, stark whites all combined themselves to create a mesmerising display of colours. Now they were here, all he wanted to do was stay in one place and commit Rocket's every finest detail to memory, but the raccoonoid was now restless and trying to move, ill feelings long gone. He helped him to sit up on his chest and supported him so he would not take a tumble. "So, what do you want to do today?"

"Finding that bar again is definitely on the list."

"Says the hungover guy."

"I'm not hungover, Quill!"

"Mmhm." Peter pressed his nose against the top of Rocket's head, breathing in the sultry, musky scent mixed in with engine oil and A'askavarian booze. The scent both calmed him and made him want nothing more than to...

"You really like me, don't you?"

Peter jolted as Rocket placed his hand over the growing bulge pressing against the inside of his pants. "Fuck... Warn me next time, Rocket!"

Rocket raised his eyebrow at him, one eye darkened to the point of blackness by the sudden shade as the other brow lowered itself. "Keep whining and you'll be lucky if there is a next time, Star-Munch!"

"Next time, Rocky?" Peter leaned in, hoping for a new kiss. He was gifted this and closed his eyes, savouring the moment until -

"I am Grooooot!"

Rocket almost fell off Peter in his scramble to get to the door. There was a flurry of movement and when Rocket kicked the door shut and turned around, there was Groot in Rocket's arms looking so peaceful and happy about it that Peter began to feel slightly jealous. "Hey, buddy!"

"I am Groot!"

"We went out and had fun." Rocket said, making his way back to the bed. He made eye contact with Peter's crotch and then gave him a thoroughly evil grin that made Peter feel the beat of his pulse quicken in response. "What did you do last night?"

Groot crossed his arms and fixed Rocket with what Peter could only assume was a very stern expression. "I am Groot!"

"Well, I'm sorry I wasn't around last night and you had to put up with Drax. He not good enough for you or somethin'?"

"I am Groot."

"So what's the problem?" Rocket held Groot up to Peter so he could take him, only for the child to start whimpering, holding onto Rocket with his thin, yet strong vines. It must have taken all of Rocket's self control and love for him not to freak out because one of them was around his neck. "Hey! Let go, will you? I need to pee."

"I am Groot!"

"I'm not peeing out of the window! You little ingrate. Come on, just hang out with Daddy Peter for like five minutes-"

"I am Groot!"

"I also want to brush my fur so I don't resemble Mantis when she's awake first thing in the morning. That okay with you?"

Groot huffed, shrugging his tiny shoulders. "I am Groot."

"Glad to hear it." Rocket handed him up to Peter and shook his head. "Don't let him follow me!"

Peter smirked. Groot, when he'd been much younger had had a very difficult time to let Rocket out of his sight, resulting in the raccoonoid unwittingly having an audience while otherwise engaged many, many times. It still made Peter crack up to this day to remember how Rocket would suddenly break the silence by yelling about Groot being a voyeuristic little shit. He snuggled Groot, feeling the little guy wrap his tiny, strong arms all the way around his shoulders. "You okay, buddy?"

"Mmm." Groot said. He looked at Peter, patting his hand on the stubble growing on Peter's face. "I am Groot!"

"Yeah, I know, buddy. You're right,  I do need to shave."

Groot was peering closely at his lips. Without any prompting, his eyes widened and his tiny little mouth dropped open. "I am Groot!" he declared, pointing a tiny wooden finger at the right corner of Peter's lips. "I am Groot! I am Groot! I am Groot!"

Puzzled, Peter touched his mouth. On his fingertips lay a single, tiny white hair. Ah. "Listen, buddy, I... We will explain it to you!"

"I am Groot!"

"I think we should wait for Daddy Rocket, man-"

"I AM GROOT!"

This was insanity. Here he was, no shirt, evidence of kissing Rocket on his lips, his surrogate son scolding him for kissing his daddy and then having the gall not to tell him about it immediately and Rocket was having his usual morning grooming session with no idea of the havoc he had caused. Peter groaned and buried his face in his hands. "Groot..."

"I am Groot!" Groot warned and Peter had the suspicion that Old Groot would have told him the exact same thing. Hurt Rocket and he'd get his entrails extracted through his nostrils.

"You don't need to warn me!" Peter protested, trying to placate the overprotective sapling. "I promise, I will never ever harm your daddy. I promise."

Groot regarded him suspiciously and nodded his head. "I am Groot."

"I won't. Are we cool now?" Groot sat down pointedly on his leg and crossed his arms, huffing in the most goddamned adorable way. Peter took this response as a yes and waved guiltily at Rocket when the raccoonoid made his eventual return. "Groot figured it out."

"That simplifies things." Rocket pulled himself back up onto the bed and reached out for Groot. "C'mere a sec."

Groot toddled over, still looking very upset about the fact that no one had thought to tell him about Peter and Rocket the exact second they had acted upon their feelings. It wasn't until Rocket began rocking him that he softened, making little snuffling noises into Rocket's fur. "I am Groot!"

"Of course I'll have time for you. You're my kid."

Peter leaned forward to speak to the sapling. "You're meant to be Daddy Rocket's favourite person and you are. No one will ever top you, buddy."

Groot peeked at him with an uncertain brown eye, but became less curled up where he lay in Rocket's arms. "I am Groot!"

"The love I have for Peter is different." Rocket explained. "There's always going to be plenty of love for you, okay?"

"I am Groot!" Groot said, pointing yet again at Peter. Someday, Peter thought, he was going to have to gently explain to him that pointing was rather impolite.

Rocket grinned at Peter for the second time that morning. "Shovel talk, huh?"

* * *

Peter didn't know how he was going to break the news to the others. It wasn't a bad thing, in fact it was the best thing that had ever happened to him and one of the best things to happen to Rocket, but there was no telling. One at a time, he decided. Easiest first. He told, Mantis about them and she lit up, insisting that he tell her all the details he had to offer, clapping her hands together eagerly as she heard the story, little as it was. Drax didn't seem to be too perturbed and looked rather wistful, remarking that he recalled the feeling of such a love, but congratulated him heartily on finding one to share such a bond. Kraglin shrugged it off, simply warning him that he was in danger of being brutally murdered if he hurt Rocket, and not by Kraglin. Peter wasn't an idiot. He knew quite well what Rocket could and would do if he was hurt.

Gamora wasn't angry or upset. She was curious. "I'm surprised, but not shocked. How did you get such mixed signals?"

Peter shook his head. "I don't know. I just don't want to risk hurting you, you know? Are you sure you're okay?"

"If I wasn't, you would know. Peter, I'm glad you've found someone. I am. Just be careful. Rocket has probably never done this before."

"You wouldn't think that if you saw the way he grabbed my crotch." Peter muttered and he jumped as Gamora thumped his arm.

"You know what I meant!" Gamora warned.

Rubbing his arm, Peter stared at Gamora with as wounded an expression as he could manage. She never fell for his kicked-dog face, but he still tried his luck at every opportunity. "I'm gonna tell my boyfriend that you attacked me!"

"Rocket would find it funny."

"...Oh, yeah." Truer words had never been spoken. If he ever found out, he'd be rolling on the floor in laughter, something Peter wouldn't really mind seeing.

"And I don't like to think of crotches before breakfast."

And with those words she had unknowingly given him an insanely good idea.


	5. Chapter 5

  
"A date?"

"Yeah!" Peter grinned eagerly at the raccoonoid, hoping that his excellent plan would be agreed to. All the ideas and plans he had ever made were incredible, but this one was definitely among the best. Go out, have brunch, come back to the room, maybe make out a little, then hang with the rest of the family. It was foolproof.

"The bar?" Rocket sounded hopeful this time, his sharp amber eyes bright with that same feeling. 

Peter rubbed the back of his neck in thought. Then he shrugged. It was the place responsible for the best damn thing to happen to him, it would make Rocket happy, so why the hell not? "Sure, we'll go to the bar, Rocky. Maybe tonight after Groot's in bed?" Peter had no wish to be held accountable for Rocket not being around to read the sapling a bedtime story. He had barely survived the third degree the kid had given him for kissing his daddy.

Rocket grinned, showing his tantalisingly sharp teeth, the white of which contrasted against his velvety black lips in a brilliant and stunning way. "Looks like we got a full and busy day ahead of us, baby boo."

"Then let's go!" Peter knew exactly the place. Kind of. He'd heard Drax excitedly mention a place from which had emerged the most wonderful pancake smell and he was determined to scout it out, with Rocket by his side. He knew for a fact the raccoonoid didn't have much history with pancakes, a tragic fact he was desperately attempting to change, and figured that decent food would help unlock the guy's heart a little.

The place was set up in a giant natural geode. Outside was smooth, dark grey and inside homed chunks of bright blue crystals which shone and gleamed in the light of thousands of candles. Red gold flickered against the smooth azure of the restaurant walls and small tables covered in turquoise-beaded cloths of bronze were standing against those stunning walls.  
The pancakes, as Drax promised, were delicious. They were so thin that Peter didn't think he would be able to taste the things, but they melted in his mouth, tasting of fine sugar, cinnamon and vanilla. The accompanying lilac syrup was light and tart, reminiscent of Terran limes and he could see that he wasn't the only one who found the pancakes to be damn near perfect.

"We need to bring Groot here." Rocket announced, pushing his empty plate away. "He'd love these pancake things."

"We'll be in Voluntis a while, Rocket. We sure will bring the little guy here." Peter agreed, darting out his tongue to lick away a patch of syrup he had missed from the corner of his mouth. "So... Are you happy so far?"

"Happy with what?"

Peter gestured between himself and Rocket. "Me and you."

"I'm always happy when you're around, Quill."

Peter grinned like a dork, feeling his cheeks heat into a flush. "Good."

Rocket chuckled, the sound causing goosebumps to erupt on Peter's skin. "I love it when you go pink, Quill. My favourite colour, you know."

"Really?" All this time, he'd never realised what Rocket's favourite colour was, never thought to ask. Hell, he'd not even thought that Rocket could identify colours, not really. Showed what his dumb ass knew.

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing. I just can't believe what I don't know about you, man."

Rocket's eyes focused themselves on Peter's lips. "We got time, baby boo."

Peter felt a blush creep back onto his cheeks. He forced himself to meet the eyes that turned his knees wobbly and made his heart race. "You wanna go back to the room and hang out?"

"I can't think of nothin' better."

* * *

As soon as Peter closed the door, he had claws ripping through the thin fabric of his skintight T-shirt. He was about to protest because Rocket was tearing apart his favourite fucking shirt, but then Rocket's lips were brushing against his and he didn't care any more. He wanted to grab Rocket's ass, but he wasn't just some cheap fling, he was one of Peter's best friends, he was his lover, and he deserved so much better than mindless groping, so he supported him by keeping an arm under his thighs instead. Rocket's kisses grew more fervent and Peter groaned in pleasure as the raccoonoid dragged his roughly textured tongue across his lips, making them throb and tingle. Dark fingers pulled the neck of Peter's shirt and he deposited Rocket on the bed before shelling his jacket and ripping off his shirt. Rocket whistled.

"Now that," Rocket said, his brilliantly beautiful eyes looking him up and down. "That is a sight I like to see."

Peter growled lustily and all but collapsed onto the bed, stifling a groan as Rocket began licking and nipping his neck. Those teeth, those dangerously sharp, immensely powerful fangs could easily kill him by accident and heat pooled into his extremities at the idea, but Rocket knew how to control the things, he would be careful. Right now, it was the hottest thing and he turned onto his back to allow the raccoonoid access to not just his neck, but his torso too.

Rocket knelt on his chest, those beautiful eyes wild with the same lust Peter currently felt. He bent his head and Peter flinched briefly at the cold of his nose, but then the warmth of Rocket's tongue over his right nipple made him forget all about the mild discomfort and he threw his head back, sighing in ecstasy. He carefully ran a hand along Rocket's side, wanting to touch his ass, but Rocket sat upright, the look in his eyes replaced by uncertainty. "Pete... I don't want... I can't be shirtless."

Peter felt like hitting himself. "I'm sorry, Rocky. I didn't want to unclip your jumpsuit, I wanted to feel you. I never meant to do anythin' bad."

Rocket's shoulders loosened and he managed a cocky smile. "Over my clothes." 

"Over your clothes." Peter promised him and he moved his face closer to Rocket for another kiss. The raccoonoid lay on his front across Peter's chest, head turned to watch as Peter ran his hands up towards his feet. Rocket gasped when Peter touched his feet, almost squirming, and Peter stopped. "What's wrong?"

"M'hands and feet are all sensitive." Rocket explained, his toes pointing downwards. "Feels good, Quill." Peter made a mental note of that valuable information. What a hell of a lot he was learning about Rocket today, he mused as he purposely tickled the soles of his feet. He could hear muffled cursing and had to bite his lip as Rocket's claw drew blood from his right shoulder, but he figured that he'd better get used to shedding blood if he was going to be in a relationship with Rocket. And he was gonna. He was gonna be in one. "Ah...you bastard, Quill..."

Peter smirked and rested his fingertips on Rocket's heels. "You love it," he pointed out.

Rocket gave him a baleful stare to which Peter grinned. Then the raccoonoid shrugged. "Guess I do."

Peter kept his hands curved around Rocket's legs, though he tried to keep his grip as loose as he was able in case Rocket felt like he was being overpowered. He moved his hands upwards, over the firm curve and allowed one hand to drift through the softness of Rocket's long, black tail with its silver rings. "Does this do anything for you?"

"Don't pull the thing. It's a natural extension of my spine."

"I'm not going to pull your tail, I'm not that much of a dick, Rocky."

"Could've fooled me." Rocket purred and the innocent look Peter's very non-innocent raccoonoid bestowed upon him caused stirring in Peter's pelvic region. Acting on impulse and instinct, he smacked his palm across his ass, careful not to catch his tail. He knew he'd made a really ballsy move and waited for Rocket's reaction to see if he'd get to keep his balls where nature intended or not. Rocket stared into his eyes hungrily, his mouth wide in a wolfish grin. Peter's gamble had seriously paid off. "That all you got, Quill?"

"How about I take you 'cross my knee right now and then we'll see what I got?"

"On the first date? Always knew what a slut you are, baby boo."

"I guess we can wait until the second." Rocket had made a damn good point about being on the first date, though. Peter didn't know how this had happened, but he guessed he would have gotten to this point sooner or later anyway. It just happened to come sooner. He rubbed Rocket's ass in a circle and took away his hand, pressing kisses to his snout and lips instead. "Man, I love kissin' you."

"Good 'cause I like bein' kissed by you. Do it again."

"How's about I give the orders once in a while?" Peter asked, unable to keep his amused grin a secret. It was both cute and sexy to the point he didn't know if he should be a little turned on or very turned on.

"You ain't exactly a natural leader, Quill."

Peter gave him a cruelly chaste kiss - no tongues! - and added fuel to the fire by winking. He knew from his wide and varied experience that a wink did wonders and it sure did here, going by Rocket's growl of displeasure.

"You're teasin' me!" Rocket accused. He jabbed Peter's shoulder and gave him a dark look which indicated that he very much did not appreciate it. Which really was too damn bad because Peter was an epic tease and planned to tease the raccoonoid into a mind-blowing orgasm when they finally got down to it.

"Maybe if I'm lucky, you might tease me too." Peter could see a bulge in the crotch of Rocket's jumpsuit and bit his lip, tasting the cinnamon and lime from brunch.

"See somethin' you like, Quill?"

"Don't tempt me, Rock."

"Why not?"

"Because I want to treat you right. You ain't easy and I'm damn sure you ain't cheap. So I wanna do right by you, you know?"

"You're sweet, aren't you, baby boo?"

"I prefer the word noble."

Rocket's eyes were no longer so fired up. They surveyed him calmly, almost tenderly as the raccoonoid traced the edges and curves of Peter's lips with a long, pointed and deadly claw. "Next date I wanna see what you're packing."

"Next date?"

"Fuck being noble."

Peter was kinda glad Rocket had said that. He had been finding the idea of nobility to be boring and there was nothing worse than being boring when you were trying to woo someone. He gazed dreamily into the neverending beauty of Rocket's eyes, already dreaming up Awesome Date #2.


	6. Chapter 6

  
Everything was set for their deployment. They had supplies, souvenirs, the recipe for the pancakes as Groot had demanded, a full tank of fuel and, most importantly, Peter had the privilege of having a particularly handsome raccoonoid sitting on his shoulder as he made his way with the others to the farewell dinner. Every so often, when he was sure no one was looking, he brushed a finger under the sensitive soles of Rocket's feet. He knew very well what he was doing, yet the sight of those toes curling made him grin like a dork. It was just too fucking cute.

"I swear you'll regret that," Rocket murmured and Peter felt his pants tighten at the sound of the seduction in the raccoonoid's voice.

"Bring it on," he whispered back and the look in Rocket's eyes damn near made him come. He drew his longing gaze away from him and directly at the doors as they drew nearer. "Okay, everyone." he said, adopting his Captain Quill voice. He ignored Rocket's shiver of erotism, but filed away the action for later. Who knew what a commanding voice might do for his lover? "We all got to be on our best behaviour, okay? Tomorrow we can misbehave, but not tonight."

"Like we don't see your and Rocket's filthy little looks!" Kraglin snorted in a derisive manner. "Let's face it, Peter, you two ain't gonna be behavin' later on tonight-"

"I am Groot?"

Kraglin blushed, his cheeks turning red. "Hmm, well..."

"You can explain it to him." Gamora ordered and she followed Peter and Rocket inside the dining hall. All five thousand members of the royal family had been dressed in their finest, sparkliest garb, displaying a glitzy rainbow of Voluns. The Voluns all stood, talking with each other and soon the Guardians were welcomed into the discussions. They were very proud of their history, of their valuable, rare gems, and told them about these things in such detail that Peter began to feel as though he had personally seen these stories with his own eyes.  
They were all required to sit at tables covered in long, dusky purple cloths and food was served. Discussions grew less formal as wine was drunk. Peter found the stuff too sweet for his liking and Rocket had never enjoyed wine, which left them being boringly teetotal, the other Guardians leaving their wine untouched out of solidarity. It was a nice thought, but Peter felt a little bad that they were missing out. Still, at least the Voluns were telling funnier stories that made Drax's laugh boom out and Gamora smirk. He felt Rocket slink from his side and thought he was taking Groot to bed with Kraglin when he felt a presence over his crotch. He didn't have long to wonder just what was going on. His pants' zip was pulled open and those clever, wonderful hands pulled his cock into the open. Even over the cacophony of laughter and chatter, he could hear Rocket inhale sharply with delight. He couldn't help a pleased grin at the impressed noise, but it was short-lived as Rocket started running a smooth, devilishly soft palm over his cock. He felt his manhood rise and then he felt something wet, almost rough, stroke along its length. He muffled a groan into his fingers, whimpering as Rocket eased his head into his mouth. He was so aroused that he was almost hurting, and the fact that all the blood in his body was going to one place and one place only made him feel faint. Rocket's tongue flickered tantalisingly all over his cock and it was all Peter could do to avoid rutting directly into the raccoonoid's mouth. He bit his lip, drummed his fingers onto the table, did what he could to avoid squeezing his thighs around Rocket's head and tried his damn hardest to make it look as though his lover was not giving him a fantastic blowjob underneath the table. As the pressure mounted, he looked down and breathed; "Stop."

Rocket, the little bastard, kept it going for two hot seconds and then quit. Then he sat back up on his seat as though nothing had even happened. Even had the goddamn audacity to smirk. He knew. Rocket knew exactly what he'd done.

"Think I might take one last walk around this beautiful city," purred the raccoonoid. "Pete, you still coming?"

"Sure as hell am."

* * *

Rocket had been looking at him with expectant hope all the way around the city. Peter let him wait. Waiting was all part of the fun - and it gave him time to think of revenge. Hot as it had been, they would have gotten arrested if the Volun Queen had witnessed Rocket sucking his cock as though it was the best damn thing he'd ever tasted, rather than paying attention to the lavish feast and her many family members. There was payback to someone for tickling and there was treason and Rocket, despite his very provocative tendencies knew that. He was just bein' a brat.

"What is this, Pete, you lost your drive or something?" Rocket complained, seconds after the door of their room closed. He put his hands on his hips, managing to look profoundly sexy and incredibly cute simultaneously. His magnificent eyes gleamed with lust and Peter found it damn hard to resist temptation. Goddamn, if he didn't want to kiss the fucking daylights out of Rocket, worship every single inch of his body until he knew how damn wonderful he was. "We could've done something hot as hell, you big fucking giant!"

"We will." Peter sat down on the bed, keeping his legs open. Body language was a big damn thing with Rocket. If he got even the slightest thought that someone was pissed with him, he'd go nowhere near 'em. Unless, of course, he was pissed off with them. Peter wasn't pissed as such, he just wished that the raccoonoid would fucking think once in a while before he did his crazy awesome shit. "C'mere, Rocky."

Peter hadn't known Rocket could walk seductively, but he did exactly that as he prowled toward him. In a fluid movement, he was on Peter's thigh and those lips were kissing him again. Would have been great if Peter hadn't known what was in Rocket's mouth barely an hour before. "So, baby boo," Rocket was giving him serious bedroom eyes. "Did you enjoy my little surprise?"

"It was incredible. Just one thing that was kinda, you know, not so great."

"And what was that?"

"You know exactly what. Sexual contact before a member of the Volun Royal family is an act of treason. And you, Rocky, sucked my _entire dick_ in the presence of all five thousand of them."

"They could take some tips from me, Pete. Maybe I oughta run a class."

"Rocky..." Peter pressed a kiss to his nose, smiling as Rocket closed his eyes blissfully at the affectionate act. "I love you, man, but you can be so damn reckless. What if you'd been seen?"

"Guess there could've been trouble."

"Yeah. And how much do you think it would hurt to lose you or have something bad happen?"

"Nothing happened, Quill."

"Thank God." Peter held Rocket's smaller body to his, feeling the soft pulse in his lover's neck sending gentle shockwaves through his skin. His pulse seemed to come after Rocket's. It was like their hearts were communicating. He moved his hand up and down Rocket's side, knowing how much the raccoonoid detested his back being touched in any way. Gradually his hand drifted to the back of Rocket's thigh and he moved his fingers between Rocket's legs, gently sliding upward. Rocket moaned softly, opening his legs a little to allow better access. "Will you try something with me, Rocky?"

"What?"

"Thought we could play a game. A couple years ago, I was with this girl who enjoyed turning me into a hot mess. She'd give me two options of things that I enjoy - pulling my hair or teasing me. She would do one or the other until I couldn't stand it. When I couldn't, I'd have to choose the other option."

"You like having your hair pulled? You really are a freak in bed, baby boo."

"So I thought," Peter steadfastly ignored this accusation, however true it was. "I thought maybe you might relish being turned into a hot mess."

"Well. shit, I don't know. Maybe I do, maybe I don't."

"If you don't, we will stop. And we won't ever do it again. And if it all gets too much, we'll stop." Sure, a little of it was punishing. But it was also really fucking hot, lying there breathless after feeling all kinds of good feelings. Rocket would _love_ it. "Tickling is an obvious choice."

"Oh, shit."

"But the other option is kinda tricky, because hair pulling does not seem like something you'd enjoy..."

"It isn't."

"What if you replaced what you're wearing with my shirt?" Peter couldn't believe he hadn't already thought of that. "That way, you can cover what you need to and I can reach what I need to."

"What do you need to reach, baby boo?"

In answer, Peter slid his hand up between Rocket's legs again, making the raccoonoid squirm in pleasure. "So I can do this," he took his hand away, making him glare in annoyance and then gave his ass a slap. "What do you say?"

"I say close your eyes and give me your fuckin' shirt."

Peter had been hoping that Rocket would say that. He closed his eyes, pulled off his shirt and looked the other way so he wouldn't accidentally see the scarred and cybernetically modified body of his lover. One day he would be comfortable enough in his own skin to let him see what he was hiding, but that day wasn't now. He was given a sharp poke with a clawed finger and opened his eyes to see a sight he would never forget. Rocket wearing his shirt with the collar around his shoulders. "Now that suits you."

"No need for insults."

"That was a compliment, Rock. Okay, you know your options?"

"Yep."

"Good. I'm going to start off by tickling your feet and if you don't want anymore, you tell me what you want next. Just say 'tease me' and I'll do it."

"Got it."

Peter patted the bed. "Get on your front." He moved his face in to steal a kiss and watched as Rocket lay in the position required. He reached out two fingers and began tickling the right foot. In seconds, Rocket was giggling, his left leg kicking the mattress viciously as though the bed was the one tickling him. It was the second hottest thing to happen in the entire night and Peter smirked, thinking of just how much his lover was going to enjoy the next hour.

"Quill...Quill! Goddammit...Tease me!"

Peter stopped the tickling and lightly slapped Rocket's behind. "Ass in the air, Rocky. Teasing won't work if I can't reach what I gotta."

"One day I'll do this to you!"

"I sure hope that's true." Peter started moving his hand up Rocket's thigh. "I'll hold you to that, just so you know."

"You'd better, because it'll - Ohh..." Rocket dug his claws into the comforter. "Oh, fuck...keep doin' that, baby boo..."

Of course, Peter didn't. He let go of Rocket's cock and then began playing with his balls feeling the warm weight of them bounce around in the palm of his hand. "You like havin' your cock and balls touched like this, Rocky?"

"Yeah...Like it a whole fucking lot, Pete!"

Peter stopped and then began moving his hand down Rocket's thigh, hearing all kinds of curses for his chosen course of action. "Sorry, but this is what getting teased feels like."

"It shouldn't feel so good!"

"Nope. It shouldn't, but it does anyway." Peter found Rocket's cock again, oily at its head with precum. He felt his own manhood stir at his lover's obvious pleasure. He moved his hands to Rocket's balls and then took away his hand as the raccoonoid began snarling with desire.

"T-tickle me!"

Peter was really starting to enjoy tickling his beau. He loved the way he kicked his legs and wriggled, yet never tried to move himself away. He loved how Rocket's hands grabbed at the comforter, how he laughed freely, the sound like a chitter. On some level, Rocket was clearly enjoying this too and Peter wondered if there was a chance he would ever be able to get Rocket to believe this for the fact it was. Unlikely. Rocket was a stubborn little bastard when he wanted to be.

"Tease me, you jerk!"

Peter trailed his fingers along the inside of Rocket's thigh, finding his cock. He rubbed his thumb over the tip, feeling the wetness of the pre-cum spread over the pad of his digit. "God, you look good."

"Fuck, this feels good...no, don't stop, you asshole!" 

"I'm sorry, Rocky, but this is what happens when you suck your boyfriend's dick battery the presence of royalty."

"You can suck _my_ fuckin' dick, Quill!"

"Oh, I plan to." 

Rocket shivered. "Fuck, baby boo. You really know how to make a guy weak, y'know."

Peter's fingers found the raccoonoid's balls and he repeated the same touches that had previously driven his lover crazy. "You could never be weak, Rocky."

Rocket arched his back, setting himself up at a very inviting angle. "Stop. Can't do no more, Pete."

Peter took away his hand and waited for Rocket to turn himself on his side, the shirt draping over his form in a very pleasing manner. "You okay?" 

"I liked that game."

Peter felt his heart lurch with anticipation and joy. Joy because he so rarely managed to find common ground with Rocket in spite of their love for each other. Anticipation because of that look in those stunning eyes. He grinned lazily and traced Rocket's jaw with his index finger. "Whatcha thinking?" 

"What else did you like that chick doin'?"

"There's a Terran marking ritual I'm kinda into..."

"Go on." 

"It's called a lovebite. What happens is, someone puts their lips on someone's skin and sucks on it until a little bruise appears." Peter grimaced at the memory of the terrible misunderstanding that had followed. "First time we ever did it, she actually bit me. Got a big chunk of flesh out of my back." At least he had thought it was a misunderstanding. Looking back, maybe she had done it on purpose. 

Rocket, naturally, began laughing his fine little ass off. "You humies are so fuckin' weird!" 

"Yeah, but we have good sex."

Rocket's soft black lips curved into a delicious smirk. "Maybe one day, when you fuck up, we'll do your weird Earth shit."

Peter could have growled with want, caught in the amused gaze of those jewel-bright eyes. "That might just be the best damn idea you've ever had, Rocky."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, you guys! I can't believe how this took off... Well, I just got over IW (but I'm buying it soon because I'm a total sadist to myself) and I'm no longer on vacation, so I'll be focusing on Copper Eyes more. 
> 
> Thanks for all your support!


End file.
